fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Nadija03/Something
Something (ang. Coś) ''to klacz, alicorn. Po przejęciu tronu przez jej starszą siostrę, stała się sprzedawczynią lodów. Powstanie i imię Something powstała w rysowniczku autorki. Tworzyła ją z myślą o szalonym kucyku z oryginalnym umaszczeniem. I taki powstał. Zawsze największym dylematem autorki jest imię kucyka. Uwielbia polskie imiona, np. Ania, ale też nazwy polskich przedmiotów, np. Fiołek, Marker, Bazylia, lub Bananka. Ale tu chciała, żeby kucyk miał angielskie imię, więc włączyła translatora od wujka Google i zaczęła po kolei pisać najróżniejsze słowa tłumacząc je na angielski. Po dłuższych zmaganiach z imieniem, wreszcie wpisała "coś" i wyszło jej '''Something.' Przezwiska Some Some'' (ang. Trochę)'' to zdrobnienie od jej imienia. Nazywała ją tak, np. mama i babcia. Teraz już nie można tego usłyszeć od jej rodziny, jedynie od znajomych w pracy. Silly Princess Przezwisko Silly Princess ''(ang. Głupia księżniczka) '' słyszy jedynie od jej dawnych poddanych, od młodszej siostry i wszystkich, którzy jej nie lubią. Wygląd Grzywa Some ma trzykolorową grzywę. Grzywka jest ciemnoszara, a reszta włosów czarna. Ma też żółty warkoczyk zarzucony w tył, którego nigdy nie rozplątuje. Jej ogon jest całkowicie czarny. Oczy Jej oczy są dwukolorowe. Są kształtu oczu źrebaka. Prawe oko jest fioletowe, a lewe czerwone. Sierść Silly ma jasnoniebieską sierść z nieco ciemniejszymi nogami. Jej kopytka są złote. Reszta Jest wysoka, ponieważ jest alicornem, ale wysokością dorównuje zaledwie Księżniczce Kredens Cadence. Ma duże skrzydła, ale nie ma zaostrzonego rogu, który jest dość krótki. Jej uszy są wąskie. Ma normalny pyszczek, jak, np. Pinkie. Znaczek Jej znaczkiem jest pucharek lodów waniliowych i to przez niego została zrzucona z tronu. Historia Something narodziła się siódmego sierpnia jako najstarsza córka władców Jakiejśtam Krainy. Jej rodzice byli pewni, że siódemka to szczęśliwa liczba, a tym bardziej dwie. Niestety bardzo się mylili. Gdy pierwszy raz zobaczyli swoją córeczkę na oczy, przerazili się. Szaro-czarno-żółte rzadkie włosy były tak słabe, że wypadały przy dotykaniu niemowlaka. Poza tym, gdy klaczka otworzyła oczy, okazały się dwukolorowe - fioletowe po mamie, a czerwone po tacie. Noworodek widząc przerażone, zdziwione i obrzydzone twarze rodziców zarazem, zaczął płakać. O dziwo tak płakał, że fałszował. Rodzice najchętniej oddaliby komuś tak brzydkie dziecko, jednak ich tradycja nakazywała najstaszemu dziecku po śmierci obu rodziców oddać tron. Klaczka została księżniczką, której nikt nie lubił. Dostała na imię Something, bo rodzice żartobliwie nazywali córeczkę kosmitą, nie kucykiem, a więc to było "coś", nie "ktoś". Dorastała pod opieką królewskich nianiek, które robiły to tylko, by dostać pieniądze. Z biegiem lat stała się ładniejsza - włosy stały się gęste. Żółty pasek grzywy związała w warkoczyk i już go nigdy nie rozwiązała. Jako sześciolatka nie siedmiolatka poszła do szkoły i nikt jej tam nie lubił. Jednak ona lubiła bawić się sama. Nauczyciele z przymusu robili jej zajęcia wyrównawcze i nikt nie chciał jej na kółkach zainteresowań. Ona spędzała przerwy bawiąc się lalkami lub biegając po boisku bez sensu. Wyglądała, jakby miała zaawansowane ADHD lub coś innego z głową. Uczyła się przeciętnie - na szóstki nie zasługiwała, czasem zdarzyła się piątka, jednak najlepszą oceną dla niej była czwórka. Z dwoma, czteroma, czternastoma czterdziestoma jedynkami musiała powtarzać pierwszą klasę trzy lata, '''aż w końcu rodzice wypisali ją ze szkoły i uczyła się indywidualnie z emerytowanym profesorem. On też jej nie polubił. W końcu, gdy miała siedem i pół lat narodziła się jej siostra - '''The most beautiful wonder of the land and the entire universe that we all love, not just like her older sister, w skrócie''' Sister'. Sister także nie polubiła swojej starszej siostry, ba - nawet nie darowała jej żadnym autorytetem. Wyzywała, biła, itp... A rodzice nic sobie z tego nie robili. Some też nie. Gdy Something miała już sto lat, a jej siostra wciąż była nastolatką, zmarli rodzice dwóch księżniczek. Silly jak kazano, została królową Jakiejśtam Krainy i wtedy kilka osób zaczęło ją szanować, jednak dosownie trzy. Pewna klacz, ogier i jakaś babcia która w słuchawkach słuchała Radia Maryja. Klacz stała się przyjaciółką Some, a ogier chłopakiem. Babcia za to stała się jej ogrodnikiem. Sister nie była zadowolona, że ktokolwiek lubi Something i wszyscy się do niej przekonywali, a odchodzili od The most beautiful wonder of the land and the entire universe that we all love, not just like her older sister. Pewnego dnia Silly wybrała się z przyjaciółmi do lodziarni. Okazało się, że nigdy tam nie była. Kupiła lody waniliowe, bo ich nazwa brzmiała fajnie. Gdy wzięła gryza, jej kubki smakowe eksplodowały, jednak w przenośni. Pojawił się jej znaczek - pucharek lodów waniliowych. Gdy wróciła do królestwa, osoby które ją szanowały przestały ją szanować. Wszystko przez jej znaczek. Sądzili, że królowa musi mieć znaczek związany z władzą, złotem, koronami, klejnotami harmonii lub kotletami mielonymi. Jako iż ona nie spełniała kryteriów, wściekły tłum podleciał i podbiegł pod bramy zamku z widłami i pochodniami. Something nie zauważyła ich objadając się lodami na swoim tronie. Sister widząc tłum z plakatami o treści ''"Somfink - sio, precz i won!" podeszła do starszej siostry jak ninja i zepchnęła ją z tronu - dosłownie. Gdyby zobaczyć tą scenkę w zwolnionym tempie - zobaczylibyście jaki Sister miała refleks. Some spadała z tronu piszcząc - korona z głowy jej spadła, a Sis złapała ją w ostatnim momencie i usiadła na tronie. Silly upadła kurczowo trzymając jej ulubiony pucharek do lodów. Nic nie robiła sobie z czynu siostry tylko tryskała radością widząc. ze jej pucharek przetrwał. Znajomi ją porzucili, a babcia-ogrodnik dała jej lanie. Something zamieszkała na opuszczonej plaży ze swoim pucharkiem i aż '''pięć lat bez przerwy '''budowała królestwo z piasku. Mieszka tam do dziś, a czasami jacyś wandale robią jej grafitti na ścianach budynku z piasku. Nauczyła się tam przywoływać lody waniliowe magią. Co lubi? Lody waniliowe Nie dosyć, że to jej ulubiony smak lodów, to jeszcze jej przeznaczenie. Codziennie je minimalnie trzy pucharki takich lodów. Kotlety Jedną z niewielu rzeczy które lubi jeść Something są kotlety - schabowe czy z kurczaka... Żadna różnica. Tylko, że nie ma gdzie ich nabyć, a i tak nikt by jej nie dał. Teraz jada je tylko wtedy, gdy ma taką okazję - nawet gdyby miała wygrzebywać go z piachu i pies na niego nasikał. Glony Something, gdy nie odkryła w sobie możliwości przywoływania lodów waniliowych jadła glony. O dziwo bardzo jej zasmakowały - do dziś je je, a najbardziej lubi zmieszane z lodami waniliowymi... I najlepiej jeszcze kotletem. A czego nie lubi? Lodów innych niż waniliowe Ohh.. Jak ona ich NIENAWIDZI. Wymyśliła nawet piosenkę o tym, jak ich nienawidzi. Sądzi, że chcą nakłonić ją do porzucenia jej ukochanych waniliowych lodzików.